<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farewell by MzzMal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647410">Farewell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal'>MzzMal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Love Yoo (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Goodbyes, Regret, Sadness, last day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin-Ae takes her leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Final request, completed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today had been her last day.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the opportunity."</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke refused to look at her. She seemed happy. Their colleagues flocked to her, passionately voicing their melancholy.</p><p> </p><p>She had been in his care for almost three years. When had time flown by so quickly? He was miffed.</p><p> </p><p>Cease this immediately! He had no reason to feel as he did now. Kousuke knew her employment was but temporary.</p><p> </p><p>He felt it. Shin-Ae was staring at him. He couldn't ignore her.</p><p> </p><p>She looked relieved, under his scrutiny. Then, a smile. Gentle wave. The retreating of her back.</p><p> </p><p>She was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>